


Искатель

by Naked_Truth



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Steampunk
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:09:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1336588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naked_Truth/pseuds/Naked_Truth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Говорят, что за песчаным морем выжженной пустынной земли все еще живут те, чьим предкам повезло оказаться по другую сторону Разлома. Говорят, там, за горами, раскинулся целый город, в котором живут здоровые, не подвергшиеся мутациям, люди. Говорят, у города есть защитный купол и скважины с чистой водой, уходящие далеко в недра земли. Говорят, там выращивают растения и еды хватает всем. Люди вообще так много болтают, сидя под землей и пережидая недели самума. Да кто же им поверит, в конце концов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Искатель

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: aBalks  
> Размер: миди  
> Категория: слэш, джен  
> Жанр: фантастика, стимпанк, постапокалипсис  
> Рейтинг: PG-13  
> Примечание: автор вдохновлялся песнями Abney Park.

Говорят, что за песчаным морем выжженной пустынной земли все еще живут те, чьим предкам повезло оказаться по другую сторону Разлома. Говорят, там, за горами, раскинулся целый город, в котором живут здоровые, не подвергшиеся мутациям, люди. Говорят, у города есть защитный купол и скважины с чистой водой, уходящие далеко в недра земли. Говорят, там выращивают растения и еды хватает всем. Люди вообще так много болтают, сидя под землей и пережидая недели самума. Да кто же им поверит, в конце концов.

— Сможешь починить?  
Мадс поймал брошенные через стойку гогглы. Ремешки истерлись, но изношенная кожа каким-то чудом пока удерживала визор и поцарапанные щитки. Старенькая плата тоже барахлила — визор всего на пару секунд переходил в режим ночного виденья.  
— Контакты окислились. — Мадс покачал головой. — Проще купить новые. Поспрашивай — вчера вернулись торговцы из Западного форпоста.  
— Хлам, — поморщился Вардик, — и впаривают его эти сыновья бешеной собаки, как «эксклюзив». Что за слово-то такое ублюдочное?  
Он сплюнул на каменный пол, добавив к общей грязи еще немного. Навести здесь порядок было невозможно и того труднее — вымести песок, который просачивался отовсюду, главным образом сыплясь с одежды и обуви бедуинов.  
— Все вертятся как могут, знаешь же…  
— Ага, а когда я сдохну из-за неисправных гогглов, потому что повелся на уговоры ублюдочных барыг, кто будет на могилку ко мне ходить? Ты, что ли? — Вардик раздраженно треснул ладонью по стойке.  
Вздохнув, Мадс еще раз осмотрел гогглы.  
— Поищу плату, — сказал он, плеснув в заляпанную кружку разбавленного карна — воды, чтобы помыть их, всегда не хватало — и поставил перед Вардиком. — Но обещать не буду.  
— Я заплачу.  
— Не нужно.  
— Дурень ты, парень, ох, дурень. — Вардик осушил кружку в два больших глотка и утер рот, довольно крякнув. — Я ведь деду твоему обещал, что присмотрю за вами, и что? Ита отошла, пусть легким будет ее путь, а ты-то чего здесь сидишь, один?  
Мать умерла с месяц назад. Мадс, как и положено, сдал ее тело на переработку, и на следующий день ему отдали ее Воду.  
Вардик был прав, кругом прав, но…  
— Я вырос в Дельте, некуда мне идти.  
— Пошли со мной, — подался вперед Вардик. — Руки у тебя золотые, парень, любой город или форпост с радостью примет. А здесь тебе житья не будет. — Оглядевшись и понизив голос, он добавил: — Слышал я, как ты тут без деда. Будешь нос от сынка Кряжа воротить — надоест ему, и он тебя, как песок, между ладоней разотрет или того хуже — покалечит. А ты не сможешь по-другому, знаю. Порода твоя дедовская, — усмехнулся Вардик, — гордые вы до одури.  
Мадс молча протирал стойку куском ветоши, хотя сухая тряпка не могла оттереть и самого крошечного пятна. Наверное, со стороны казалось, что он согласен, поэтому и не отвечает, однако ему просто не хотелось спорить с Вардиком. Что за дела тот вел с дедом, Мадс не знал, но с уверенностью мог сказать лишь одно — старый Чоррис не доверял порой даже своей дочери и внуку, не то что кому-то чужому. Поэтому-то Мадс не спешил бросать все и бежать, куда глаза глядят — в одиночку ему не выжить, а в людях он отродясь не разбирался, за что постоянно приходилось расплачиваться.  
Пока был жив дед, их семью не трогали. Чорриса в Дельте уважали и слегка побаивались — за неумолимый нрав, доходящий порой до жестокости. Поговаривали, что он сам прибил пришлого бедуина из Южного форпоста, с которым путалась его дочь Ита. Потом-то родился Мадс, а она так и не нашла себе мужчину — дед отгонял всех желающих. Несладко ей жилось все это время, но отцу Ита никогда не перечила.  
Впрочем, Мадс с дедом ладил. Может, потому что с детства возился с рухлядью, на которую другие давно махнули рукой, а у него любой винтик, любая шестеренка шли в дело. Так и вышло: то одно починит, то другое; потом со всей Дельты стали нести — кто старый визор подкрутить, кто отживший свое генератор. Дед смекнул, что на талантах внука можно и заработать. С тех пор жить им стало полегче.  
Когда Мадсу было пятнадцать, на скопленные сбережения Чоррис открыл в Дельте бар — конечно, без взятки Кряжу не обошлось, зато никто их не трогал. И все бы ничего, к Мадсу не лезли — дед мог и голову особо ретивым разбить и ухо отрезать в приступе бешенства, но вот когда его не стало…  
Не прошло и положенного месяца траура с получения Воды, как начались проблемы. Обитатели Дельты к нему не приставали, а чужакам быстро объясняли что к чему, да и кое-каким оружием Мадс пользоваться умел, но неприятности пришли откуда не ждали. Кряжу они с матерью по-прежнему платили, отдавая треть выручки, и покровительства своего хозяин Дельты их не лишал, однако, когда в бар стал захаживать его сын, тоже не вмешался.  
Пока Дермот только неуклюже подкатывал, Мадс отшучивался, балансируя на тонкой грани, чтобы и на место поставить, и не нажить себе лишнего врага. Однако в последнее время от него житья не стало. Они с дружками подкараулили Мадса в темном переулке и, слово за слово, он еле ноги унес. Сказать «нет» было нельзя, да и не понял бы Дермот, только разозлился.  
Когда слегла мать, стало уже не до приставаний, а после ее смерти все началось по новой.  
— Что молчишь-то? — Вардик подергал его за рукав.  
— А что сказать?  
— Не держись ты за это место, парень, здесь ничего не осталось. Ладно, был бы ты пострашнее или со шрамом через всю рожу, а так… — Вардик махнул рукой. — Либо прибьют тебя, либо наиграются и дальше передадут, ты этого хочешь?  
Мадс кинул тряпку под стойку и еле сдержался, чтобы не шарахнуть по столешнице. Двое бедуинов покосились на него из дальнего угла.  
— Я хочу? — Мадс говорил тихо, но слышали наверняка все. — Я родился в Дельте, я тут живу и хочу жить дальше, ясно?  
— Только ведь тебе не дадут. — Вардик поскреб седую бороду. — Ну не глупи, Мадс, я дело говорю. Это ублюдочное отродье Кряжа не отстанет, пока своего не добьется, а рядом с ним тебе делать нечего, не такой ты, не умеешь, как надо.  
Отвернувшись к полкам, Мадс заскрежетал зубами. Последние две недели он спал с ножом под подушкой и раз даже порезался во сне — повязка до сих пор плотно обхватывала правую руку.  
Конечно, Вардик не просто так языком трепал. В Дельте все знали Мадса, это было так же верно, как и то, что никто не заступится за него перед сыном Кряжа. А значит, надо уносить ноги.  
Мадс вздохнул, досчитал про себя до пяти и обернулся к Вардику.  
— Куда пойдешь? — спросил он.  
Старый бедуин улыбнулся, ощерив металлические коронки на зубах.  
— Сначала в Южный загляну, там ярмарка будет, хочу посмотреть.  
— Они чужих не любят, — припомнил Мадс рассказы о Южном форпосте.  
— Да где ж их любят? — загоготал Вардик и, закашлявшись, сплюнул. — С чужаками приходит беда, — напомнил он любимую поговорку деда. — Но ты не бойся, парень, с твоими способностями тебя там с руками оторвут, я тебе обещаю.  
Хотелось бы верить. Мадс не выбирался дальше окрестностей Дельты, а в каждом форпосте были свои законы. Рассчитывать на многое, увы, не приходилось.  
— Я подумаю, — пообещал Мадс.  
— Подумай, чего бы и не подумать, — кивнул Вардик. — Завтра я ухожу, так что ты уж не оплошай. Где меня найти, знаешь.  
Допив остатки карна со дна кружки, старый бедуин с грохотом опустил ее на стойку и неспешно пошел к выходу. 

Теперь, когда Мадс остался один, в двух маленьких клетушках было даже просторно.  
Заведя маломощный генератор, он завалился на кровать — прямо под тусклую лампочку — и, пошарив на полу, достал потрепанный инженерный справочник. Он знал книгу наизусть, но звук перелистываемых страниц и вид знакомых чертежей странным образом успокаивали.  
Устал. Бешеные собаки, кто бы знал, как он устал!  
Пусть между ним и старым Чоррисом не было особой родственной привязанности, но Мадс только сейчас осознал, сколько работы и забот дед брал на себя, позволяя ему погружаться в свои книжки и «железяки». И вдруг все кончилось, он остался один и даже не понял, что во всей Дельте рассчитывать теперь не на кого.  
Мадс перевернулся на бок и выключил генератор — читать расхотелось. Комната медленно погрузилась в темноту, но ржавая машина еще долго жужжала, остывая.  
Идти с Вардиком было страшно. Седой бедуин выглядел почти как дед, но кто его знает… Если что Мадс и усвоил за свою недолгую жизнь, так то, что доверять следует лишь родне. Остальные ищут свою выгоду.  
Нет, лучше остаться в Дельте и…  
— Ублюдок Дермот, — прошипел Мадс, накрываясь куцей подушкой. 

Резко открыв глаза, он ничего не увидел в темноте, но тут же задохнулся от крепкой хватки на горле. Мадс хотел крикнуть, но на рот легла пыльная перчатка. Дышать стало совсем нечем, и он забился, беспорядочно молотя руками и смаргивая слезы, выступившие на глазах.  
— Ну, тихо! — Голос принадлежал Дермоту. — Ждал меня, а? Да вижу, что ждал.  
Мадс дернулся и получил кулаком в ухо. На какое-то мгновение он отключился и пришел в себя, когда Дермот, ругаясь, пытался стянуть с него штаны.  
В грудь что-то больно упиралось. Мадс провел рукой и наткнулся на нож. Точно, он же так и не убрал его, только засунул в чехол, чтобы снова не порезаться.  
Возня Дермота продолжалась. Судя по запаху, он был порядком пьян и никак не мог разобраться с множеством ремней и застежек на одежде Мадса.  
Рукоятка ножа под пальцами придавала уверенности. Надо было выждать подходящий момент и, перевернувшись, наставить лезвие на ублюдка — уж это бы его в миг отрезвило.  
Собравшись с духом, Мадс ящерицей скользнул с кровати.  
— У меня нож, Дермот! — предупредил он, тыча лезвием в темноту, в которой угадывался неясный силуэт. — Не под…  
Чужое тело сбило его с ног. Мадс упал и сильно ударился затылком, что на пару секунд выбило из него дух.  
— Слезь, урод, — просипел он, пытаясь сдвинуть с себя Дермота.  
Наконец тот дернулся и завалился набок. Раздалось бульканье и стон, потом все стихло. Мадс отполз в сторону и прислонился к кровати. Он пытался отдышаться, но прошло не меньше нескольких минут, а может, и больше, прежде чем сознание хоть немного прояснилось.  
Рубашка в чем-то испачкалась. Мадс принюхался. Кровь.  
Он зарезал ублюдка. Дермот мертв.  
Руки затряслись. Мадс потащил с кровати одеяло и машинально начал вытирать с себя чужую кровь. Радости он не чувствовал, только мрачное удовлетворение и облегчение — бегать больше не нужно, однако вскоре его пробрал ужас. Зарезать единственного сына Кряжа — это приговор. И быстрой смертью уж точно не отделаться.  
Бежать, валить из Дельты!  
Мадс подскочил и скатился с лестницы, едва не переломав при этом ноги. Он уже взялся за ручку двери, но так и не открыл ее, застыв на пороге.  
Нужно найти Вардика и уходить с ним, это разумнее, чем мчаться в ночь, сломя голову. И вещи, собрать хоть что-то.  
Он медленно поднялся обратно, чуть постоял на верхней ступеньке и вошел в спальню. Сумку пришлось собирать в кромешной тьме, но Мадс все равно постоянно оглядывался через плечо на труп Дермота — вдруг встанет и накинется.  
Он старался брать только то, без чего не сможет обойтись, но все равно, кажется, нахватал лишнего, а вместо запасной одежды предпочел взять чертежи. Когда сумка наполнилась, Мадс закинул ее за спину и уже твердым шагом вышел из дома.  
Может, оно и к лучшему. Так он хотя бы не станет жалеть, да и выбора особого, честно говоря, не оставалось.

Вардик спал на углу, где ночевали все чужаки, забредающие в Дельту. Находиться в городе дольше трех дней им было нельзя — требовалось поручительство кого-то из жителей и крупная подачка людям Кряжа. Обычно чужаки и бродяги быстро обстряпывали свои дела и отправлялись дальше.  
Мадс не без труда нашел среди спящих похрапывающего Вардика и, растолкав его, тихо сказал:  
— Я ухожу сейчас. Ты со мной?  
То ли сказалась привычка и постоянная настороженность, то ли старый бедуин ждал чего-то подобного, но лишь коротко кивнул и поднялся одним слитным движением. Мадс даже отшатнулся — не думал, что старик способен так двигаться.  
— Дуй за мной, — приказал Вардик. — Давай, шевелись, парень!  
Они без труда прокрались по пустынной улице. Свет на ночь выключали, а у охраны на случай чего были небольшие газовые фонари.  
Мадс боялся, что их не выпустят, но утром было бы уже поздно, поэтому готов был рискнуть и, если понадобится, удирать под пулями. Однако Вардик вполне уверенно направился прямо к посту на воротах. Перебросившись с охранником парой слов и всунув ему что-то в руку, он кивнул Мадсу и, придерживая за плечо, вывел наружу.  
— Не беги, — прошептал он, — и не оборачивайся.  
Песок шелестел под ногами, осыпаясь с наметенных самумом барханов. Мадс шел за Вардиком, как ему казалось — прямо в ночную темень пустыни. Звезды усыпали небо, но смотреть на них было некогда — не ровен час, охрана спохватится и припустит в погоню.  
— Да не дыши ты так, — проворчал Вардик, все еще стискивая плечо Мадса. — Не знаю, что ты там натворил, но до утра искать нас не будут, а потом метаться станет поздно.  
Мадс кивнул, хотя Вардик и не мог этого видеть.  
— Ты знаешь, куда идти? Один песок кругом…  
— Непривычный ты к поверхности, гогглы надень, — посоветовал Вардик. — Надеюсь, взял? Без гогглов тут тяжко.  
Гогглы лежали на дне сумки. Мадс сам не знал, зачем когда-то собрал их из подручного хлама; наверное, как и все мальчишки в Дельте, мечтал сбежать из города, чтобы бродить по поверхности, заглядывая изредка в форпосты. Слишком давно это было.  
Мадс достал гогглы, чуть подкрутил визор и, нацепив их на глаза, вздохнул с облегчением — все работало без сбоев. Непроглядная темень сменилась зеленоватым светом, в котором проглядывали очертания камней и барханов. Плату он использовал самую простенькую, поэтому на экран выводилась только основная информация: стороны света, да температура воздуха.  
— Дай помогу.  
Вардик зашел ему за спину и сам затянул ремешок. Застежка громко щелкнула.  
— Ну вот, — довольно сказал он, осматривая Мадса, — первое время будет непривычно, но как попривыкнешь, нормально.  
Через полчаса Мадс понял, что имел в виду старый бедуин. Идти было странно: если смотреть только вперед, еще ничего, а если под ноги… Раза три он падал на песок, зарываясь в него руками по самые локти. Тогда Вардик возвращался и за шкирку вытаскивали барахтающегося Мадса.

— Ты бы глотал поменьше, — заметил Вардик, когда Мадс в очередной раз приложил фляжку с водой к губам. — Скважина между Дельтой и Южным всего одна, да и вообще, я бы к ней не совался…  
Язык словно распух, губы потрескались. Мадс с трудом заставил себя сделать всего один глоток.  
Они шли четвертые сутки, пережидая самые жаркие часы под самодельным навесом Вардика. Сначала Мадс не мог спать — было слишком жарко — и с завистью смотрел на похрапывающего бедуина, потом стал так уставать, что просто падал на песок и отключался.  
Обычно Вардик посмеивался над ним, но теперь неодобрительно качал головой. Впрочем, с нотациями не лез и на том спасибо.  
— А что такое? — просипел Мадс, облизнув губы, и тут же закрыл лицо платком — песок колол кожу и с каждым словом оседал на языке.  
— Мало ли, кто кроме нас у скважины окажется. Ты ножом, как, умеешь?  
Мадс вспомнил булькающего Дермота — как тот лежал на полу в его спальне.  
— Если нужно…  
— Нужно, не сомневайся, парень. Держи его наготове.  
Кивнув, Мадс прицепил нож к поясу. А вот сможет воспользоваться при необходимости или нет — интересный вопрос. С Дермотом все вышло случайно, да и не хотел Мадс его убивать, просто испугался и запаниковал, а потом тот сам навалился… Вспоминать было тошно.  
У скважины, несмотря на опасения Вардика, людей не оказалось, да и… других тоже. Каждый второй чужак рассказывал о полчищах жутких мутантов, буквально кишащих на поверхности, однако самая сильная мутация, которую видел Мадс, была не такая уж и пугающая — всего-то лишняя мочка на ухе. Он ожидал встретить кого-то более чудовищного уже на второй день пути.  
Вдвоем они накачали ведро мутной воды — хватило наполнить фляжки, умыть лицо и напиться впрок. Привкус у нее был мерзкий, но Вардик только усмехнулся, когда Мадс отпил и поморщился.  
— Избалован ты, парень, — сказал он, обтирая лицо влажной тряпицей. — Зря тебя дед берег, глядишь, и место бы себе нашел, а не гнил в этой вашей Дельте.  
Мадс промолчал. Что толку ворошить прошлое и гадать, как бы все могло сложиться. Теперь он сам по себе, далеко от дома и Дельты; дед не поможет, но и не всыпет при случае — тоже неплохо.  
Заночевали прямо там, у скважины.  
— Лучше рядом с водой передохнем, мало ли, — сказал Вардик.  
Насос был укрыт достаточно прочными стенами и крышей, чтобы выдержать средний самум, а потом скважину можно было откопать, если знаешь, где искать.  
Вардик прислонился к стене и прикрыл глаза. Мадс устроился на песке, в который раз жалея, что взял только плотную куртку да запасные штаны; бедуинский бурнус бы ему не помешал. Еще он сильно страдал от насекомых — здоровые черные скорпионы и сколопендры так и норовили залезть под одежду. Одного такого Мадс нашел утром на рукаве куртки и с испугу заорал, разбудив Вардика. Потом было стыдно, хотя его все равно передергивало от одного воспоминания.

Пустыня была однообразной до унылости. Когда-то Мадс воображал себе форпосты, мелкие городишки вроде Дельты и Разлом, идущий до самого горизонта, покуда хватает глаз; глубокий, черный провал, достающий, как говорили, до сердца земли. На самом деле в пустыне не было ничего, пусть Вардик и утверждал обратное. Время здесь тянулось бесконечно долго, Мадс даже приноровился дремать на ходу.  
Ноги у него ныли и болели ниже колен, иногда их сводило, и он падал на мелкие острые камни. Но больше всего донимала непроходящая жажда. В Дельте, конечно, не было столько воды, чтобы принимать ванну или душ, но и подобной изматывающей жары там тоже не было. Слушая рассказы пришлых бедуинов, Мадс и вообразить не мог, что жизнь на поверхности так тяжела.  
Деваться, однако, было некуда. Про убийство Дермота он умолчал, лишь угрюмо отмахнувшись на расспросы Вардика. Тот, кажется, обиделся, но Мадса мало волновали чувства старого дедова приятеля. Он немного пожалел себя и успокоился, решив с этого момента не вспоминать о прошлой жизни.

— Ну вот, — Вардик забрался на очередной бархан и встал, опираясь на свою палку, — пришли. Южный форпост.  
Мадс догнал его не без труда и еле выпрямился — спина затекла немилосердно.  
— Какой-то он маленький…  
Форпост представлял собой сооружение, похожее на древнюю крепость: высокие стены из песчаника, кое-где залатанные чем попало; мощные ворота с вышками и постом охраны. Из-за стен виднелись крыши домов, странной формы купола и надстройки.  
— Уж какой есть. И потом, внутри он больше, чем кажется отсюда. Пошли, ярмарка идет уже второй день. Гогглы можешь снять, все равно с закрытым лицом охрана не пропустит.  
Мадс послушно стянул гогглы, оставив их болтаться на шее, и пошел следом за Вардиком. Спускаться с бархана было не в пример легче, чем подниматься на него.  
Пока они дошли до форпоста, Мадс смог оценить, что, в самом деле, поспешил с выводами. Стены были куда выше, чем казалось издали. Наверняка они неплохо защищали жителей Южного от самумов.  
Пока Мадс топтался у ворот, разглядывая тяжелые створки из старого железа, Вардик договорился с охраной и потом еще долго ворчал, что за проход «драть стали в три шкуры».  
— Собаки вшивые, — подвел он итог, но Мадсу было не до того.  
Едва шагнув за ворота, он окунулся в шум, от которого закружилась голова. Вокруг скрежетало и шипело, выпуская пар; отовсюду неслись крики и ругань; одни смеялись, другие грозились кому-то всеми известными карами. Столько людей разом Мадс еще не видел.  
Перед ними открылась широкая улица, видимо, из-за ярмарки ее даже почистили от песка. Над снующими туда-сюда людьми висели перетяжки с разноцветными флажками.  
Мадс завертел головой, стараясь ничего не упустить. А посмотреть было на что. Даже одежда отличалась от той, которую носили в Дельте, и хотя лохмотьев и бедуинских обносков тоже хватало, но яркие женские платья Мадс раньше видел только на женщинах определенной профессии, а в Южном такие носили все торговки, стоявшие за лотками с навесами.  
Замешкавшись, Мадс чуть не попал под копыта пустынного джакара. Животное он видел впервые, но неоднократно слышал рассказы деда и пришлых бедуинов, в которых джакарам отводились такие же значимые роли, как и людям. Всадник прикрикнул, погрозив Мадсу кнутом.  
— Рот не разевай! — Вынырнувший откуда-то Вардик схватил его за локоть.  
Он принялся резво прокладывать путь в толпе, Мадс же болтался сзади, стараясь не отставать.  
— Постой, я хочу посмотреть, там… — На одном из прилавков он заметил какие-то детали и уже собирался пойти туда, но Вардик потащил его дальше.  
— Потом, парень, насмотришься еще. Сейчас не мешало бы пожрать.  
Вардик привел их к неприметному зданию без окон. Над входом Мадс заметил вывеску, но не успел прочитать, что именно там написано. Внутри его обхватила плотная завеса дыма — сложно было рассмотреть, что находится на расстоянии протянутой руки. Однако Вардик уверенно направился куда-то вглубь зала.  
— Жди здесь, — указал он на грязноватый стол и пару облезлых стульев.  
Не возражая, Мадс плюхнулся на один из них и с наслаждением стащил с головы платок — дышать из-за дыма было непросто, но хотя бы перестало чесаться лицо.  
Тут и там сидели люди, тихо переговариваясь и прикладываясь к стаканам. Интересно, что пьют в Южном? Уж наверняка не кисловатый карн.  
В животе заурчало — Мадс тоже не отказался бы перекусить. Чтобы отвлечься, он уставился на женщину в углу, которая что-то тихо пела, медленно крутя ручку шарманки. Когда песня кончилась, певица затянула другую — все с той же мелодией.  
— Привет. — На соседний стул опустилась девица и, поставив локти на стол, улыбнулась Мадсу. — Ты такой симпатичный, составить тебе компанию?  
Мадс оглянулся, но Вардика нигде не было видно.  
— Первый раз в Южном? — спросила она, дотронувшись до его пальцев.  
— Да.  
Он прекрасно знал, чего она хочет, но никак не мог взять в толк, почему выбор пал именно на него.  
— Я освобожусь вечером, — напрямик сказала девица, вставая. — Если захочешь, приходи к черному выходу в семь.  
Мадс проводил ее взглядом и, вздохнув, полез в сумку. Сидеть без дела было непривычно. Бар в Дельте почти не оставлял ему свободного времени.  
Найдя наконец огрызок карандаша, Мадс поправил пару деталей на одном из старых чертежей. Когда-нибудь он осуществит все, что задумывал, сидя в своей комнатушке в Дельте под мигание лампочки и треск генератора.  
Через какое-то время пришлось убрать чертежи обратно — подавальщица принесла тарелки с едой и выпивку. Вардик так и не объявился, так что Мадс заплатил из своих денег. Он быстро расправился с одной порцией и выпил местную бурду, похожую по вкусу на подслащенный карн. Мадс честно ждал бедуина не меньше двух часов, но вскоре стало понятно, что Вардик ушел — куда и почему, неизвестно. Не стоило доверять ему, но, с другой стороны, он привел Мадса в Южный, как и обещал.  
Мадс завернул еду и убрал в сумку, затем повязал платок, оставив лицо открытым, и вышел на улицу. Он никого здесь не знал, и идти ему было некуда. Стоило посмотреть ярмарку, раз уж оказался в городе.  
Люди вокруг, дома и даже животные занимали его недолго — едва увидев лотки со всякой всячиной, Мадс устремился к ним. Чего там только не было! Он даже не помнил названия половины выставленных деталей и старинных изделий, а других и вообще никогда не видел. Стоило все огромных денег. Мадс поскрипел зубами и купил пару нужных плат и всякую мелочь — большего он позволить себе пока не мог. К тому же, кто знает, сколько он проторчит в Южном, или, наоборот, когда выберется отсюда. Следовало быть экономным и найти какую-то работу, и как можно быстрее.  
Вместе с толпой Мадс оказался на площади, где давала представление бродячая труппа актеров. Он посмотрел на танец женщины-змеи (ничего змеиного в ней не было, кроме плавных и завораживающих движений), затем на хлипкого вида подмостки вышли фокусники и акробаты. И вот тут-то было от чего открыть рот: стольких мутантов разом Мадс еще не встречал, и мутации у них проявлялись самым прихотливым образом. Звериные уши и клыки, лишние конечности или их отсутствие, чешуя — толпа охала и аплодировала, кидая монеты.  
Мадс стоял, широко распахнув глаза, поэтому только в последний момент заметил, как щуплый вертлявый мальчишка срезал кошелек с его пояса.  
— Эй! — Попытался схватить, но мальчишка увернулся и припустил в сторону узкой боковой улочки.  
Пару мгновений Мадс колебался, но денег у него больше не было, и он побежал следом, натыкаясь на людей и получая тычки вместе с руганью.  
— Вернись, гаденыш! — крикнул он.  
Мальчишка обернулся и на бегу показал ему что-то неприличное.  
Ну надо же было так, в первый день!..  
Воришка завернул куда-то вбок, и Мадс чуть не пролетел едва заметный проход. Пришлось ползти на четвереньках, чтобы преодолеть завалы ржавых агрегатов. Когда он снова поднялся на ноги, мальчишка как раз скрылся за ближайшим поворотом.  
— Отделаю так, что мать родная не узнает, — буркнул Мадс, направляясь туда же.  
Однако стоило свернуть за угол, как он влетел в чью-то спину. Еле удержавшись на ногах, Мадс поднял глаза и уперся взглядом в широкую грудь с кожаной перевязью. Здоровенный детина, в которого он врезался, усмехнулся и погладил густую, но аккуратную бороду. Вместо левой руки у него был металлический протез.  
— Я… — начал Мадс, но его перебили:  
— Врежь ему, Брендон, этот тип преследовал меня от площади! — Наглый мальчишка приплясывал рядом, явно ожидая, когда из Мадса сделают лепешку.  
И что теперь? Быстро вытащить нож и напасть? Да такому чудовищу это как зубочистка… Мадс сглотнул и сделал шаг назад.  
— Чего ты орешь? — спросили сзади, но из-за огромной фигуры этого Брендона Мадс ничего не видел. — Я же сказал, чтобы без фокусов, мы здесь по делу!  
— Ну, Блейт…  
— Чего непонятного? Взяли под честное слово, а ты что вытворяешь? Подставить нас хочешь?  
— Ну…  
— Что «ну? Кто там у вас?  
Мадс собирался сбежать под шумок, но тут его совсем не нежно схватили за плечо и дернули куда-то в сторону. Пришлось вцепиться в Брендона, который его и держал.  
— На, Блейт, посмотри, — прогудели у Мадса над ухом, тряся его так, что начало мутить. Не надо было пить вторую порцию местного карна… — Сам прибежал.  
— Парень, это ты! — раздался откуда-то голос Вардика, и Мадс попытался повернуть в ту сторону голову, однако Брендон встряхнул его так, что щелкнули зубы.  
— Это твой, что ли?  
Мадсу все-таки удалось немного разглядеть говорившего, хотя в глаза било солнце, а Брендон продолжал трясти его, как мешок с ветошью.  
Блейт, или как там его называли, как раз повернулся к Мадсу лицом. Наверное, лет тридцати или старше, выгоревшие короткие волосы, высокий. Почти всю фигуру скрывал серый бурнус, оставляя только пыльные сапоги. На голове немного криво сидела потрепанная шляпа.  
— Я ж говорил, — зачастил Вардик, — все честь по чести!  
— Будешь мне тут еще о чести говорить, старый лис? — усмехнулся Блейт.  
— Но парень здесь, посмотри!  
— Да вижу… Ладно, отпустите его.  
Вардик закряхтел, и через мгновение Мадс увидел его — взъерошенного и помятого. Он улыбался, глядя на Блейта.  
— Так что, мы в расчете? — спросил Вардик.  
Блейт кивнул, покосившись на Мадса.  
— Вардик, ты ведь понимаешь, что не жилец, если снова обманул?  
— На этот раз без обмана, парень свое дело знает.  
Мадс ничего не понял, но говорили эти двое явно о нем. Вардик его продал, с самого начала все было подставой, и он повелся… Ждать дольше не имело смысла.  
Свободной рукой Мадс выхватил нож и полоснул здоровяка-Брендона, угодив прямо в механический протез и перерезав какой-то провод. Пока тот пытался справиться с металлической конечностью, Мадс под крики давешнего мальчишки бросился обратно, однако далеко уйти ему не дали — повалили лицом в пыль и быстро скрутили чем-то руки.  
Подняв, Мадса поволокли обратно, и через мгновение он снова смотрел в лицо Блейту.  
— Не стоило портить Брендону руку, — сказал тот. — Придется тебе возместить ему ущерб.  
Мадс не ответил. Поискал глазами Вардика, но старика уже и след простыл.  
— Эй, — Блейт взял его за подбородок и повернул обратно, — у тебя имя есть?  
Скрывать имя не было смысла, хотя разговаривать с этими людьми ему не хотелось.  
— Мадс.  
— Ты механик, Мадс?  
— Что? — Он моргнул.  
— Я непонятно спросил? Вардик обещал нам механика. Ты механик? — Блейт смотрел с ожиданием.  
Мадс колебался с ответом. Чего стоило ожидать от, судя по всему, шайки бандитов? Зачем им, собаки раздери, механик? И чем это грозило ему в будущем?  
— Язык проглотил? — Грубая перчатка неприятно царапнула кожу. Блейт сжал пальцы, сдавив Мадсу подбородок. — У нас нет времени, а я все еще жду твоего ответа.  
— Блейт, дай я с ним поговорю, — вызвался Брендон. Механический протез висел вдоль тела, и он осторожно придерживал его другой рукой. — Любишь ножики, а, малыш? — Достав кинжал, больше похожий на тесак, он сунул его под нос Мадсу. — Я тоже. Так что мы поладим.  
— Не горячись. — Блейт отвел лезвие в сторону и посмотрел в глаза Мадсу. — Если ты не механик, лучше скажи сейчас, чтобы мы сразу могли от тебя избавиться.  
— Избавиться? — В горле пересохло, и вышло какое-то невразумительное сипение. Сзади раздались отчетливые смешки.  
Блейт пожал плечами.  
— Даже без таланта механика покупатель найдется быстро. Зеленые глаза встречаются достаточно редко, а если тебя помыть, будет вполне ничего, — сказал он, повертев лицо Мадса из стороны в сторону. — Так что сэкономь нам время, хорошо? Брендон уже имеет на тебя зуб.  
— Зачем вам механик? — Оценив перспективы, Мадс решил, что вряд ли может быть хуже.  
— От тебя требуется всего одно слово: «да» или «нет». Так что, хочешь на аукцион?  
Мадс помотал головой.  
— Соображаешь, — чуть улыбнулся Блейт. — Ты механик?  
— Кое-что умею.  
— В твоих интересах, чтобы «кое-что» было весьма обширно. Пойдешь тихо или тебя вырубить?  
Кажется, в этой компании было принято спрашивать все напрямик. Мадс с тоской подумал, что удрать не выйдет в любом случае — в Южном он не ориентировался, а сколько людей в распоряжении Блейта, было непонятно.  
На Мадса надели гогглы с выключенным визором — все равно, что временно ослепнуть, а сверху накинули бурнус. Руки так и не освободили.  
— Будешь орать, — тихо пообещал Брендон, — уж я отведу душу, не сомневайся.  
— Ублюдки, — процедил Мадс и получил тычок в спину.  
Видимо, его тащили закоулками. В нос то и дело ударял запах гнилья и помоев. Несколько раз Мадс спотыкался, но упасть ему не давали, подхватывая под руки.  
Про себя он проклинал старого бедуина, так его подставившего. Это ж надо было уши развесить, поверить непонятно чему и кому! Дед выдрал бы. Одно обнадеживало — убивать его вроде не собирались.  
Тут он запнулся и сильно приложился коленом обо что-то твердое. Штаны, кажется, не порвал, но нога теперь ныла — синяк останется.  
— Ноги поднимай, — недовольно буркнули над ухом, — там ступеньки.  
— Визор включи — подниму, — огрызнулся в ответ Мадс.  
— Не переживай, — хохотнул где-то впереди мальчишка, ограбивший его на площади, — твои ноги нам ни к чему!  
Мадс пообещал себе, что поквитается с воришкой. Тем более — вон как оно все обернулось, благодаря ему.  
После лестницы они остановились. Мадсу развязали руки и, не церемонясь, впихнули в какое-то душное помещение.  
— Можешь снять гогглы, — разрешил Блейт.  
Мадс расстегнул ремешки и заморгал — перед глазами роились черные точки, словно приставучая мошкара. Как только он привык к полумраку, с интересом принялся осматривать комнату, в которой оказался. Хотя смотреть, в общем-то, было не на что. Мебели почти нет, только стол и какие-то ящики вместо стульев. Смахивало на полупустой склад.  
Мадс как раз раздумывал, что ему делать, но тут подоспел Брендон и впихнул его в смежное помещение немногим больше основной комнаты.  
— Без фокусов, — предупредил он и запер дверь.  
Здесь окон не было, но в конусообразной крыше виднелось отверстие — через него и проникал дневной свет. У противоположной стены лежало что-то бесформенное, скрытое не слишком чистым полотном. Приподняв его, Мадс присвистнул и тут же откинул в сторону. Тряпка скрывала наполовину разобранный механизм. Кое-где его покрывали пятна ржавчины, но для своего возраста он выглядел вполне сносно. Мадс еще не видел подобной модификации, но то, что это мощный двигатель, понял и без чертежей.  
Сев на пол, он порылся в сумке — нож у него забрали, однако инструменты оставили нетронутыми — и достал отвертку. В конце концов, заняться было нечем, а упустить такой шанс Мадс не мог.  
Через пару минут в ход пошли и другие инструменты. В соседней комнате разговаривали, но он не вслушивался — руки были заняты привычным делом, а двигатель поглощал все его внимание.  
Он так и сидел на полу, когда стало не хватать света. Солнце садилось, а лампы или хотя бы свечи у Мадса с собой не было.  
Сзади раздался смешок.  
— Надеюсь, ты сможешь снова его собрать?  
Мадс обернулся к Блейту, стоявшему у двери.  
— Не сомневайся. — Да уж если кто-нибудь подпустил бы его к такой штуке на пару дней…  
— Наиграешься еще, если пойдешь с нами.  
Блейт сделал пару шагов и остановился около Мадса.  
— Вардик, конечно, обещал привести мне механика, но не говорил, что это будет мальчишка вроде тебя.  
— И что? — Мадс задрал голову, хоть это и было неудобно. Ноги затекли, а разминать их перед Блейтом он не хотел. — Старый хрыч меня подставил, а я ничего вам не должен.  
— В принципе ты прав, — улыбнулся Блейт, — но мы уже потеряли кучу денег и никого лучше тебя у нас так и нет.  
Мадс не отвечал, ожидая, к чему он ведет.  
— Поэтому предлагаю забыть обстоятельства нашего знакомства, — продолжил Блейт, — и пойти с нами добровольно. Как тебе такое предложение?  
— Зачем мне это? И потом, я даже не знаю, чем вы занимаетесь. — Мадс криво усмехнулся. — Судя по всему, ничем хорошим.  
Блейт вынул откуда-то из-под бурнуса срезанный мальчишкой кошелек и кинул Мадсу.  
— На твоем месте я бы хорошо подумал, денег там хватит самое большее на неделю в Южном — это дорогой форпост.  
Не пересчитывая монеты, Мадс пихнул кошелек в сумку.  
— Не понимаю, — сказал он, — вы можете заставить меня работать на вас, а потом прибить где-нибудь в пустыне, так зачем тебе мое согласие?  
— Рабы нам не нужны. — Блейт провел пальцами по металлу двигателя. — К тому же всегда надежнее иметь в команде лояльного человека.  
— Ты хотел сказать, в шайке? — поморщился Мадс.  
— Каждый крутится, как может.  
Слова неприятно кольнули — так говорил старый Чоррис.  
— Что я буду с этого иметь? — спросил Мадс, с трудом прогнав воспоминания о деде.  
Блейт тихо засмеялся и вытащил какой-то сор из его волос.  
— Ты торгуешься, как бедуин, — пояснил он на вопросительный взгляд Мадса. — Все честно, доля от общего дела — твоя. Будешь жить у нас в лагере на всем готовом и заниматься своими железками. И, наконец, самое главное. — Блейт улыбнулся. — Думаю, тебе это понравится, Мадс. Ты говоришь, что тебе нужно, — мы это находим. Ну как?  
Заманчиво, очень заманчиво. Мадс о таком и мечтать не мог, но согласиться сразу не позволяла осторожность. Вардик уже обставил его один раз, не хотелось бы опять попасться на лживые обещания.  
— Твои люди возили меня мордой в пыли, не очень-то верится в добрые намерения после такого, — прищурившись, сказал Мадс.  
— Мне жаль, но у нас свои правила. Если согласен, говори сразу — вернулись остальные, и мы уходим.  
Вот так, торговаться с ним не собирались, лишь озвучили условия работы и дали выбор. Хотя… Блейт ведь не сказал, что с ним будет, если Мадс откажется.  
— Ты уже решил, — добавил Блейт.  
Мадс вскинулся.  
— А?  
— Ты тянешь время, хотя принял решение.  
— Да неужели? — протянул Мадс, непонятная тревога заставила его напрячься. — А ты мысли читаешь, что ли?  
— Вроде того. Ты согласен, так что вставай и пошли, нам еще грузить вещи.  
Блейт развернулся и вышел. Мадс медленно поднялся и подождал, пока к ногам вернется чувствительность, затем подхватил сумку и пошел следом.  
В соседней комнате люди Блейта выносили ящики, которые, видимо, все же не были пустыми. Давешнего мальчишки и Брендона не наблюдалось. Двое прошли мимо Мадса, и он едва не побежал следом — хотелось напомнить, что обращаться с двигателем надо осторожно.  
Рядом снова оказался Блейт и потянул Мадса за рукав — несильно, но настойчиво.  
— Внизу ждет гравер, пошли.  
— Настоящий гравер?  
Похоже, Блейт не врал, обещая достать любые детали.  
— Еще скажи, что ни одного не видел, — усмехнулся тот, но, взглянув на Мадса, нахмурился. — В каком захолустье ты жил?  
— Нормально я жил, как все, — буркнул Мадс.  
Рассказывать о Дельте и почему сбежал оттуда, он не собирался.  
— Ладно, — сказал Блейт, — ты все равно будешь заниматься граверами, надеюсь, разберешься быстро.  
— А тот двигатель? — Мадс обернулся к комнате, где провел несколько часов. — Для чего он? Такая мощная штука не для гравера.  
— Узнаешь.  
Гравер стоял внизу лестницы. Достаточно большой, чтобы вместить не меньше десятка человек, а сзади крепился еще и прицеп, в который люди Блейта грузили коробки.  
Больше его не удерживали, так что Мадс зашел с другой стороны, чтобы лучше рассмотреть гравер. За машиной явно следили — не было видно ни следов ржавчины, ни каких-либо внешних дефектов. Мадс нагнулся, чтобы рассмотреть гусеницы. При необходимости они снимались, а затем выдвигались колеса — интересное решение.  
Выпрямившись, Мадс встретился взглядом с Брендоном. Его рука так и висела вдоль туловища, но ненависти в глазах здоровяка не было. Поколебавшись немного, Мадс подошел и, кивнув на механическую руку, сказал:  
— Я не хотел, чтобы так вышло с твоим протезом.  
Брендон помолчал, но затем ответил вполне доброжелательно:  
— Тебя можно понять, малыш. Но не думай, тебе же ее и чинить.  
— Хорошо, тогда и будем в расчете. Только не надо звать меня «малышом», идет?  
— Да тебе сколько, пацан? Лет шестнадцать?  
— Девятнадцать. — Мадс ответил честно, потому как не любил лгать без нужды.  
— Да неужто? — усмехнулся Брендон.  
Мадс пожал плечами — мол, говорю, как есть.  
— Договорились. — Брендон протянул руку ладонью вверх, по которой Мадс несильно ударил — так заключали сделки бедуины. — Хорошо бы, пользы от тебя было больше, чем неприятностей.  
— Хватит с меня неприятностей. — Дермот, Дермот, идиот проклятый…  
— Отчаливаем! — крикнул Блейт. — Мадс, в гравер.  
Внутри оказалось менее просторно, чем казалось снаружи. Его зажало между Брендоном и еще одним парнем, которого он пока не знал. На сидение напротив влез мальчишка, за которым от самой площади гнался Мадс, и улыбнулся ему щербатой веселой улыбкой.  
— Пристегнись, дурачина, — посоветовал он, оттягивая ремень. — Мотать будет только так.  
Мадс нашел рядом с собой такой же ремень и, перетянув им грудь, не без усилий справился с застежкой. Он еще хотел спросить, как зовут этого воришку, но гравер как раз поехал, и Мадс, вцепившись в сидение, чуть не прикусил себе язык. Мальчишка покатился со смеху, наблюдая за его потугами.  
— Куда мы? — спросил Мадс, немного привыкнув к тряске.  
— Домой, малыш, домой, — ответил Брендон.  
Мадс поморщился, но не стал напоминать насчет «малыша». Собаки с ним, пусть называет, как заблагорассудится.  
Блейт сидел рядом с водителем. Кажется, его имя было Миран, во всяком случае, так его называли. Надо бы найти с ним общий язык — Мадс надеялся, что ему позволят разок покататься на гравере за штурвалом.  
Удивительно, как быстро он начал считать эту шайку бандюг своими… Просто своими.  
После продолжительной поездки по кочкам и барханам, гравер наконец остановился, и Мадс с облегчением отстегнул ремень. Тот успел натереть ему шею — там, где кожу не защищала жесткая ткань куртки, теперь зудело и ныло.  
Когда Мадс выбрался наружу, ему не дали времени оглядеться. Блейт подхватил его под руку и настойчиво потащил куда-то в сторону, пока остальные разбирались с грузом. Обернувшись, Мадс увидел Мирана, шедшего за ними, и мальчишку, имени которого он так и не узнал.  
Приехали в лагерь — не в самой пустыне, но в каменистой низине, по форме напоминавшей чашу. Большинство сооружений были временными, но выглядели достаточно крепкими, чтобы выдержать песчаную бурю, а то и не одну. Повсюду шныряли люди. На взгляд Мадса все они выглядели, как обычные бедуины, разве что чуть менее потрепанные, да и каждый здесь явно был при своем деле.  
— Ты что умеешь? — спросил Блейт.  
— А?  
— Ну, может, у тебя есть еще какие-то таланты, о которых мы не знаем?  
— Вряд ли, нет у меня талантов.  
— Ничего, механик — это уже слишком хорошо, особенно — способный механик. — Блейт улыбнулся, скосив на него глаза. — Чем ты занимался раньше?  
Рассказать или лучше не надо?  
— У деда был бар, — сказал Мадс.  
— Интересно. И как, доходное предприятие?  
Мадс помотал головой.  
— Так, на жизнь хватало. — Тут он заметил еще одну интересную модель гравера. — Эй, Блейт, а можно?..  
— Потом посмотришь. Скажешь Миран, она здесь отвечает за всю технику.  
Мадс обернулся и встретился с ней взглядом. Девушка усмехнулась.  
— Что, неожиданно? — В голосе Блейта тоже прозвучала насмешка.  
— Нормально.  
Мадс не хотел показывать, что удивлен таким поворотом: водителем гравера оказалась женщина.  
После его ответа засмеялись уже в голос.  
— Посмотрим, на что ты сам годишься, — сказала Миран через минуту. — Учти, сломаешь мои граверы — кости пересчитаю.  
— Она не шутит, — радостно поддакнул скачущий рядом мальчишка.  
— Плохим механикам ломают пальцы, — уточнила Миран.  
— Просто работа мечты, — съязвил Мадс.  
Остановились около большой постройки, напоминающей ангар.  
— Наш склад, — пояснил Блейт, — а теперь твоя вотчина. Правда, надо все немного прибрать…  
«Немного» — это он сильно преуменьшил. Едва зайдя внутрь, Мадс чуть не споткнулся о кучу песка, которую намело через щели. Блейт запустил генератор у двери, и в помещении одна за другой зажглись лампы.  
Места было предостаточно, но половину занимали ящики, железо и различные детали. Мадс уже видел, от чего стоило избавиться в первую очередь, но наверняка в этой рухляди можно было найти и что-то полезное.  
— Ого, — сказал он.  
Блейт кивнул.  
— Я пришлю людей, чтобы помогли тебе все здесь разобрать. — Кто-то окликнул Блейта снаружи. — Миран покажет остальное.  
Мадс открыл было рот, но Блейт уже выскочил за дверь.  
— Вечно мне возиться с детьми, — проворчала Миран, стаскивая с головы платок.  
Она оказалась старше, чем думал Мадс — наверное, ровесница Блейта. Короткие темные волосы, серые глаза и четко очерченные скулы. От глаз разбегалось множество морщинок — Миран часто щурилась, защищаясь от летящего в лицо песка.  
— А тебе, — продолжила она, взглянув на мальчишку, — опять заняться нечем, да, Чирун?  
— Ага, — довольно улыбнулся тот.  
— Ладно, пошли. — Она махнула Мадсу рукой.  
Обход склада занял всего полчаса. Чирун упорно таскался за ними, пыхтя и трогая все подряд, а Миран все время удерживала Мадса от порывов закопаться с головой в какую-нибудь «рухлядь».  
— Сначала надо разобраться с моими граверами, — сказала она. — Детали для них лежат отдельно, я тебе покажу. Кое-что я и сама латала, но возиться с двигателями — это не мое.  
— И что, — сказал Мадс, — у вас никогда не было механика?  
— Почему, был когда-то. Его убили.  
Он не спросил, чужие его убили или свои, почему-то казалось, что лучше не знать.  
— Чирун? Чирун! Где этот мальчишка опять? — Миран огляделась.  
— Ну чего? — Тот вылез из-за какого-то ржавого ящика.  
— У меня дела, покажи Мадсу Дом и остальное.  
— Не пойду я с ним, он вон как на меня смотрит! — Чирун указал на Мадса пальцем. — Прибьет, как только ты за угол отойдешь.  
— Потому что ты меня обокрал! — напомнил Мадс.  
— Блейт твой кошелек забрал, так что не считается!  
— Чирун у своих не ворует, — утешила Миран. — В общем, не скучайте, я пока перегоню граверы под навес.  
Мальчишка обиженно засопел и посмотрел на Мадса исподлобья.  
— Драться не будешь? — спросил он, делая шаг назад.  
Мадс выдержал паузу и, усмехнувшись, покачал головой:  
— Нет.  
— Точно?  
— Я что, на психа похож? Чтобы меня потом твои дружки на бурдюки порезали?  
— А чего это «мои дружки»? — обиделся Чирун. — Они теперь такие же твои, ты на нас работаешь!  
— И уже жалею об этом, — вздохнул Мадс.  
Нет, ему не терпелось приступить к работе, но чего ждать от нового положения, он не знал.  
— Тебе у нас понравится, — уверенно заявил Чирун. — Здесь точно лучше, чем в Южном, я там жил.  
— С родителями?  
— Нет, один.  
— Ясно. — Мадс помолчал. — А потом?  
— Потом я стянул кошелек у Блейта. — Чирун сверкнул щербинкой между зубами.  
— Повезло? — улыбнулся Мадс.  
— Ага… Ну что, идем домой?

В лагере Мадс обжился довольно быстро. Почти все время он пропадал в мастерской — бывшем складе, возвращаясь в Дом только чтобы поесть и поспать. Правда, позволь ему кто, он бы ел и спал, не отходя от своих машин.  
Домом называли самое добротное сооружение лагеря. В отличие от остальных, которые можно было при желании разобрать, Дом построили из камней, используя какой-то мудреный раствор. Миран сказала, что они так и нашли его — пустой, но не поврежденный ветром и песком — а лагерь вырос уже вокруг.  
У Дома было два этажа и такое множество комнат, что места хватало каждому. Мадсу тоже отвели свой угол, хоть он и говорил, что отдельное помещение ему не требуется. Однако Блейт настоял.  
Кроме Миран в лагере было еще несколько женщин, но они в основном занимались хозяйственными делами. Например, жена Брендона, Гави, руководила приготовлением еды. Те, кто жил семьями или просто парами, занимали комнаты побольше.  
Было и несколько детей, но Чирун почему-то предпочитал донимать всех вокруг, а не играть со сверстниками. Он часто наведывался в мастерскую и сидел там часами, болтая без умолку. Именно от него Мадс узнал о нечистых делишках Блейта и остальной банды.  
Ничего ошеломляющего — Мадс и сам догадывался, откуда брались машины, различные вещи и еда. Конечно, иногда Блейт или Брендон вместе с парой своих парней уезжали в пустыню, чтобы поохотиться, но они никогда бы не смогли обеспечить столько голодных ртов. С появления Мадса они покидали лагерь дважды: брали все три гравера, которые были на ходу, садились по семь-восемь человек в каждый и возвращались только к вечеру, а то и на следующее утро. Мадс не интересовался, на кого они нападали, наверное, на торговцев и караваны. Его не очень-то и волновали их дела. Никто в этом мире не обладал чистой совестью, иначе было не выжить.  
Удачное расположение лагеря помогало пережить внезапные самумы — с двух сторон низину защищали довольно высокие скалы, однако потом все равно приходилось откапывать от песка двери и ворота.  
С песком Мадс намучился еще в первую неделю, пока обживался в мастерской. Сколько его пришлось вымести, собаки знают. Мельчайшие песчинки лезли в каждый механизм, изнашивая и ломая его. Наконец, Мадс решил нагрузить полезной работой и вечно слонявшегося рядом мальчишку — пусть чистит железо, раз нечем заняться. Чирун протестовал, но после благословения Блейта деваться ему стало некуда.  
— Давай-давай, — сказал Блейт, — тебе нужно заняться чем-то полезным, а не по карманам шнырять.  
Чирун тут же надулся.  
— Если бы вы брали меня с собой…  
— Может, лет через шесть, — с сомнением отозвался Блейт.  
— Через шесть лет я буду стариком!  
Мадс усмехнулся, услышав его негодование. Стариком, ну-ну.  
— В любом случае, — продолжил Блейт, — хватит мешать Мадсу, лучше помоги.  
Так он и обзавелся помощником.

— Опять забыл про обед?  
Мадс поднял голову и стащил защитные очки. Он совсем забыл о времени, копаясь с предохранителями.  
— Привет, Миран, ага…  
Она подошла и поставила миску с едой на ящик.  
— Спасибо. — Мадс потер щеку — на ладони остался след копоти.  
— Ну и видок, — покачала головой Миран. — Руки хоть помой, прежде чем есть.  
Мадс даже немного устыдился: в лагере была отличная глубокая скважина, так что воды при желании хватало и на помывку. Правда, он постоянно возился с маслом и топливом, а чистоты они не прибавляли.  
Плеснув на руки водой из бутылки, Мадс кое-как оттер их и вытер полотенцем.  
— Блейт тебе ничего не говорил? — спросила Миран, глядя, как он ест.  
— Нет, — с набитым ртом ответил Мадс. — То есть он все время что-нибудь говорит — о граверах и что нужен новый генератор для Дома, что старый скоро развалится… — Подавившись, он еле откашлялся и отпил воды из бутылки. — А что?  
— Да так… — Засунув руки в карманы штанов, Миран прислонилась к стене. — Неплохо ты у нас прижился.  
— Все лучше, чем таскаться по пустыне или работать на… — Мадс замолчал, сделав вид, что занят исключительно содержимым своей тарелки.  
Вдруг вспомнился ублюдок-Дермот, и как он лежал там, в темной комнате. Мертвый.  
— А что тебя не устраивает? — Кажется, Миран обиделась. — Да знаешь, где бы оказался, останься ты в Южном?  
Мадс поднял голову и недоуменно на нее посмотрел.  
— В борделе, дурачок. — Миран похлопала его по макушке. — И не смотри на меня так.  
— Как? — Мадс отправил в рот кусок жестковатого мяса.  
Откровения о борделе не удивили, только он не хотел думать, где бы мог оказаться.  
— Как ты все время смотришь, — вздохнула она. — А лучше вообще не смотреть людям в глаза — это провоцирует.  
— Как скажешь. Так что Блейт?  
— А что Блейт?  
— Ты странно о нем спрашивала.  
Миран молчала, и Мадс терпеливо ждал. Иногда на нее находило что-то, и тогда спрашивай ни спрашивай, слова не вытянешь.  
— Блейт тебе верит, — сказала она наконец.  
Мадс чуть не задохнулся от возмущения.  
— Еще бы ему не верить! — выпалил он. — Я чиню ваши машины, а чего вы там делаете, когда из лагеря уезжаете, меня не волнует!  
— Я о другом, ну да ладно. — Миран вытащила руки из карманов. — Что там с моим гравером?  
— Все готово, можешь забирать.  
— Все ж не зря ты нас объедаешь, — усмехнулась она.  
— Эй!  
— Шучу, не переживай. Пошли лучше, покажешь гравер.

Мадс проснулся в одно мгновение и резко сел на кровати. В комнате кто-то был, но в темноте он не мог разобрать, кто именно. На долю секунды Мадс подумал, что это Дермот — пришел отомстить, убить его… Рука сама собой зашарила по одеялу в поисках ножа.  
— Тихо, это я.  
— Блейт? — Мадс выдохнул с облегчением. — Что… — Он откашлялся, потому что голос звучал слишком хрипло. — Что за собаки тебя принесли, да еще и ночью?  
— Мы только вернулись, и я…  
Мадс нашел лампу на ощупь. Давно пора было заменить фитиль, но он все забывал, так что света едва хватило, чтобы осветить фигуру Блейта, сидящего на краю постели.  
— Это что? — Мадс протянул руку, но так и не дотронулся до лица Блейта.  
— Так…  
Стало как-то неловко. Мадсу было все равно, что там случилось у банды на очередной вылазке. Если кто-то наконец дал им отпор — что ж, этого следовало ожидать. Вчера повезло одним, сегодня другим, все честно.  
— На лбу кровь… осталась, — сказал Мадс, чувствуя себя последним дураком. — Надо промыть… ну и перевязать, наверное.  
Что еще сказать-то? Блейт как воды в рот набрал и, видимо, не собирался пояснять, зачем пришел в чужую комнату ночью.  
Пока Мадс размышлял над дальнейшими своими действиями, Блейт поднялся и шагнул к двери.  
— Поговорим завтра, — сказал он, не оборачиваясь, и вышел.  
— Что за бред? — проворчал Мадс и завалился обратно в постель.  
За время пребывания в лагере он не слышал, чтобы хоть один человек пострадал. Как-то они говорили с Миран, и она фыркнула на прямой вопрос о жертвах во время их «рейдов»:  
— Никак ты нас в убийцы записал?  
— Хочешь сказать, все сдаются без боя? — не поверил Мадс.  
— Убивать безоружных бесчестно, не спорю, но что, по-твоему, делать с вооруженным человеком? Тут уж либо ты его, либо он тебя. Привыкай.  
Можно было бы поспорить насчет наличия чести у обычных грабителей, но Мадс понял, о чем она говорила. У них свои законы, а он просто пытался как-то примириться с собственной совестью. Лучше закрывать глаза на чужие дела, чем гнить где-нибудь в пустыне, пока ветер и песок ни источат плоть до самых костей.  
Однако наверняка в лагере были пострадавшие, просто Мадсу пока не «посчастливилось» их увидеть. Вот и Блейт…  
Мадс с силой зажмурился, уговаривая себя перестать думать о других и отдохнуть, чтобы нормально соображать завтра. Через какое-то время это ему даже удалось. 

Утро началось как обычно: Мадс позавтракал со всеми в Доме и, дожевывая на ходу, убежал в мастерскую. Три дня назад Брендон привез ему почти новый стартер, а потом и цилиндровый блок, и сейчас не терпелось поскорее ими заняться.  
Сунув в рот кусок травяной лепешки, Мадс принялся открывать ворота мастерской. На ночь он закрывал ее, а ключи были всего у нескольких человек — мало ли.  
Оказавшись внутри, Мадс сначала закрыл ворота, чтобы не летел песок, а уже потом нашел выключатель.  
— Привет.  
Он так испугался, что выронил лепешку.  
Рядом, как ни в чем не бывало, стоял Блейт: руки в карманах бурнуса, который он не снимал, хотя под ним носил куртку из жесткой кожи.  
— Собаки пустыни! — Мадс сдержал куда более крепкое ругательство. — Попробуй еще раз так подкрасться и я…  
— Во-первых, — Блейт подошел вплотную, — я не подкрадывался, а ждал тебя — довольно долго, если хочешь знать. Во-вторых, это мой лагерь и я хожу, где хочу. И, наконец, в-третьих, — усмехнулся он, — что же ты собрался делать?  
Сглотнув, Мадс опустил глаза — пристальный насмешливый взгляд Блейта нервировал.  
— Ничего, — нехотя сказал Мадс, — просто я не ожидал, что ты придешь и будешь ждать меня в темноте.  
— А ночью, выходит, ты ждал именно этого?  
Мадс пожал плечами, все еще смотря куда-то на сапоги Блейта.  
— Ты не сказал, зачем приходил.  
Все же он посмотрел ему в лицо — просто чтобы убедиться. Повязка перехватывала голову Блейта, но под шляпой заметить ее было сложно.  
— О, спасибо за заботу, — улыбнулся тот.  
— Я же ничего не сделал…  
— Ну, ты спросил — ночью, и сейчас… — Блейт вдруг резко отошел от него и отвернулся, скрестив руки за спиной. — Ты, конечно, весьма ценное приобретение, но понимаешь ведь, что это, — Он обвел рукой десятки машин и недоделанных агрегатов, — не то, ради чего мы искали механика.  
Конечно, он задумывался, зачем нужно было заключать сделку с таким прохвостом, как Вардик, ради его сомнительных обещаний привести толкового механика. Да и в Южном, и в любом другом форпосте, имелись башковитые люди. Все это Мадс знал, но следовал главному дедову правилу: не пытайся узнать больше, чем тебе положено. Удовлетворенное любопытство не стоило жизни.  
— Послушай, Блейт, я не хочу в это лезть…  
— Тебя не тронут, я обещаю, если ты этого боишься. Мы не причиняем вреда своим. — Обернувшись, Блейт посмотрел на него с интересом. — Ну? У тебя есть мое слово.  
Мадс вздохнул. Неизвестно еще, во что его пытаются втянуть.  
— Ладно, валяй, — махнул он рукой. — Расскажи мне все ваши тайны.  
— Ого, — рассмеялся Блейт, — на все тайны сразу-то не замахивайся. — Он перестал улыбаться и сказал уже серьезно: — Хочу тебе кое-что показать, но не болтай об этой штуке, хорошо? Знают только Брендон и Миран.  
— Если ты наблюдал за мной, то уже заметил, что я не любитель болтать.  
— Да, точно… Открывай.  
Мадс нашарил ключ в кармане куртки и, вставив его в замочную скважину, провернул два раза. Обычно он не закрывал ворота, но иногда, когда хотелось тишины и покоя, а Чирун вертелся под ногами, не закрывая рта…  
Блейт повел его на окраину лагеря, и Мадсу понадобилась пара мгновений, чтобы понять, куда они идут — за навес для граверов. Довольно большой ангар стоял закрытым, и Мадс не видел, чтобы кто-нибудь входил туда. Он и не спрашивал, считая, что там что-то вроде свалки.  
Блейт снял замок и, убрав засовы, навалился на ворота. Те заскрипели, но поддались.  
— Заходи.  
Как только Мадс оказался внутри, Блейт закрыл ворота. Через минуту заработал мощный генератор, и ангар залил искусственный свет.  
Посередине лежало что-то большое, но очертания этой штуки скрывало длинное грязное полотно.  
— Это оно? Ваш секрет?  
— Наша надежда.  
— Да ты поэт! — Мадс хмыкнул, но Блейт не обратил внимания.  
— Стой здесь, — сказал он и принялся аккуратно сворачивать полотно.  
Появилось то самое ощущение — как в комнате с отверстием в потолке, когда Мадс увидел двигатель. Кстати, тот двигатель ему так и не отдали, хотя обещали.  
Блейт стянул все полотно. Сначала Мадс не понял, что видит, но потом…  
Он читал о таких машинах, даже видел раз на рисунке, однако ему не хватило денег на книгу, а потом тот бедуин ушел из Дельты.  
Сейчас Мадс видел его воочию. Дирижабль.  
— Попытайся хотя бы закрыть рот, — насмешливо сказал Блейт, но Мадс уже ощупывал гондолу, и ему было не до главаря какой-то шайки.  
Более-менее очнувшись, он отошел и снова окинул взглядом весь дирижабль. На самом деле он не был целым — перед Мадсом лежал лишь остов «небесного корабля». И все равно, чудо — увидеть хоть один!  
— Откуда? — только и смог вымолвить Мадс.  
— Долго рассказывать. — Блейт погладил обшивку гондолы. — Есть люди, которые за деньги могут достать что угодно. Но денег нужно много.  
— Он прекрасен.  
— Знаю, — усмехнулся Блейт.  
— Двигатель был для дирижабля? — Мадс заметил его у стены неподалеку.  
Блейт кивнул и, подойдя к Мадсу, встал рядом. Несколько минут они молчали, затем Блейт спросил:  
— И как, стоило оно того?  
— Еще бы! — Мадс и не думал сдерживать восторг. Он не испытывал подобной радости с тех пор, как был ребенком, а всей его жизнью управлял дед.  
Блейт сжал его плечо и развернул к себе.  
— Никто не должен знать об Искателе, по крайней мере, пока я не разрешу говорить о нем.  
— Искателе? Ты уже дал ему имя?  
— Ты все понял? — Блейт словно не услышал его вопроса.  
— Да. Чего ты хочешь от меня?  
— Ты починишь его. Искатель снова будет летать. — Блейт взглянул на дирижабль с непонятной для Мадса тоской. Так бедуины смотрят на последний шарик зеленой смолы, разминая его между пальцами. — Начинай сегодня, у тебя много работы.  
— Думаешь, у меня получится? — Мадс не был уверен в успехе, хоть ему и не терпелось приступить к осмотру и ремонту Искателя.  
— Даже не сомневаюсь, — улыбнулся Блейт. — Я в тебя верю. То есть, — Он моргнул и отстранился, — Брендон и Миран в тебя верят, Чирун… И остальные тоже.  
Он пошел к воротам.  
— Блейт! — крикнул Мадс. — Блейт, зачем тебе дирижабль?  
— Для этой тайны настанет свой черед. 

С того дня Мадс почти переселился в ангар с дирижаблем. Часто он спал там же на ящиках, укрываясь одним лишь тонким одеялом.  
Работы было много и с каждым завершенным этапом становилось все больше. Когда Мадс заканчивал с одной деталью, на очередь вставало еще несколько и, казалось, это будет продолжаться вечно.  
Блейт с Миран каким-то чудом отыскали и привезли ему две книги с чертежами летательных аппаратов. Были там и дирижабли, хоть и отличные от Искателя. Мадс спросил, сколько же они стоили, но Миран закатила глаза и махнула рукой — дескать, лучше не спрашивай. Никто из них так и не сказал Мадсу, для чего именно он чинит дирижабль, а ему неприятно было думать, что с помощью Искателя Блейт рассчитывает продолжать грабежи.  
Чем дольше Мадс возился с двигателем, с гондолой, рулевым механизмом — каждой отдельной важной или незначительной деталью — тем чаще Искатель казался ему чем-то много большим, нежели просто машиной. Он мог бы поспорить, что Блейт понял бы, захоти Мадс поделиться с ним этими мыслями.  
А тот подчас вел себя странно. Являлся в ангар и, пока Мадс работал, ходил вокруг Искателя кругами; прикасался к обшивке, ощупывая мельчайшие неровности и царапины; подолгу стоял и просто смотрел на свой дирижабль. В такие мгновения было даже неловко находиться рядом — словно подглядываешь за свиданием двух влюбленных. Однако Мадс понимал и, страшно признаться, ему нравилась такая привязанность к дирижаблю. Сразу хотелось поскорее завершить ремонт и увидеть лицо Блейта, когда Искатель поднимется в небо и полетит. Если полетит. 

Мадс проснулся от грохота и криков. От лежания на ящиках затекла рука, а правый бок ныл от неудобной позы.  
Откинув одеяло, Мадс неловко спрыгнул на пол и поспешил к воротам. Включать генератор не стал и просто нацепил гогглы — не те, старые, с которыми ушел из Дельты, а куда лучше и новее.  
По лагерю метались люди. Сердито кричала жена Брендона, Гави, явно выговаривая кому-то. Что-то случилось, что-то не слишком хорошее.  
Мадс закрыл ангар и побежал к навесу для граверов — кажется, суетились именно там. И он не ошибся.  
Мимо пробежало двое с носилками. Из гравера кого-то вытащили и понесли в Дом и, видимо, это была не единственная жертва. Заметив Миран, Мадс подошел к ней.  
— Кого ранили? — спросил он, дотронувшись до ее плеча.  
Она вздрогнула и посмотрела на Мадса, будто не узнавая его.  
— Барка и Треви. — Миран проводила взглядом вторые носилки. — Тяжело.  
Мадс помедлил перед следующим вопросом.  
— Но все живы?  
— Пока да. — Резким рваным движением Миран стянула с руки перчатку, потом с другой.  
— А Блейт?  
— Что «Блейт»? — зло буркнула она. — Вон твой Блейт.  
Миран махнула в сторону ангара и пошла к Дому. Мадс не стал догонять ее — у всех и без него сейчас проблем хватало.  
В ангаре было темно, но ворота открыты, значит, Блейт внутри. Мадс заметил его с другой стороны дирижабля. Блейт сидел на полу, прислонившись к гондоле и вытянув ноги. Гогглы болтались на шее, а половину лица скрывала неизменная потрепанная шляпа.  
— Хотел что-то? — спросил он, не поворачивая головы.  
Мадс стянул гогглы. Стало темно, как на улицах Дельты после отбоя, но Блейт ведь тоже ничего не видел.  
— Как благородно, — хмыкнул тот.  
— Что благородно? — Мадс сел на пол, подобрав под себя ноги.  
— Ты подумал, что нечестно, если ты будешь видеть меня, а я тебя нет. — Блейт повернул к нему лицо, но разобрать его выражение Мадс не смог. — Или что-то подобное.  
— И как ты понял?  
— Иногда ты очень громко думаешь, хотя обычно даже в мыслях слишком сдержан.  
— А-а…  
Мадс почувствовал себя глупо, но все-таки решил уточнить:  
— Ты шутишь?  
В темноте раздался смешок.  
— Люди не читают мысли, — сказал Мадс, впрочем, без особой уверенности.  
— В месте, где ты жил, не было мутантов?  
— Это другое. И потом, что-то я не заметил у тебя лишних конечностей и всего такого.  
— Кто-то рождается с внешними изменениями, а я вот мысли читаю. — Зашуршал песок — Блейт изменил позу. — Боишься?  
— Чего? — не понял Мадс.  
— Что я «услышу» самое сокровенное, возможно? Никто не любит, когда лезут в их тайны.  
— Да нет у меня… — Мадс осекся. На ум сразу же пришел его последний день в Дельте, точнее ночь. Неужели Блейт и об этом знает?  
— Я не «слышу» постоянно, — успокоил его тот, — и не всегда это именно мысли. Воспоминания, размытые картинки, звуки…  
— И ты… знаешь? — Он должен был спросить.  
Блейт долго молчал, затем с силой сжал плечо Мадса.  
— Ты все сделал правильно, у тебя не было выбора.  
Шумно выдохнув, Мадс сжал зубы.  
Злость на Блейта, что так нагло влез в его голову, сменилась подобием облегчения. Сколько раз Мадс хотел поговорить с кем-то, спросить… Но в лагере не было человека, с которым он мог бы поделиться подобными переживаниями. Однако обсуждать этот вопрос он не собирался и с Блейтом.  
— Что случилось в пустыне? — спросил он.  
Блейт убрал руку, и в тот же миг исчезло беспокойное чувство единения с другим живым существом — чувство, которое Мадс не испытывал с самого детства.  
— Я ошибся, Мадс. — Послышался смешок, только непонятно было, над чем именно смеялся Блейт. — Такое бывает. Может, скоро все вообще закончится.  
— Почему?  
— Кто-то нас подставляет. Первый раз могла быть случайность, но сейчас… — Блейт вздохнул и поднялся с пола. — Что с ремонтом Искателя? Когда ты закончишь?  
— Осталось не так много. — Мадс и хотел бы сказать точнее, но опасался, что соврет. — Главное — двигатель и… А куда нам торопиться?  
— Постарайся закончить через неделю, иначе дирижабль может нам и не понадобиться.  
Через неделю? У Мадса голова пошла кругом. Конечно, если работать побольше, а спать поменьше… И все равно, это слишком маленький срок.  
— Постараюсь, — сказал он.  
— Завтра мы с Миран привезем детали по твоему списку. У нас все получится, — прибавил Блейт зачем-то.

Он успел. Каким-то чудом, благодаря невероятной удаче, но Мадс успел закончить с Искателем в срок. Едва отложив инструменты, он повалился на одеяло и проспал почти сутки. Снилось ему что-то смутное, но очень приятное.  
Открыв глаза, Мадс не удивился, когда увидел около Искателя Блейта.  
— Остались незначительные доработки, — сказал Мадс ему в спину и потер глаза, — но он должен полететь. Правда, чтобы управлять дирижаблем, нужно несколько человек, иначе…  
Блейт неожиданно оказался рядом и, схватив Мадса за плечи, поцеловал, затем отпустил и улыбнулся.  
— Ты чего? — Мадс окончательно проснулся. — Рехнулся?  
Блейт покачал головой и посмотрел на дирижабль.  
— Не представляешь, сколько раз я думал об этом дне, — тихо сказал он.  
— Что? Как накинешься на меня?!  
Рассмеявшись, Блейт потрепал Мадса по волосам, которые отросли и торчали во все стороны, как перья дюнного воробья.  
— Когда увижу свой корабль. — Усмехнувшись, Блейт прищурился. — Но твое предположение мне тоже нравится.  
— А моим мнением поинтересоваться? — буркнул Мадс.  
Но, признаться, поступок Блейта его не удивил, а скорее даже… обрадовал? «Дурак», — подумал Мадс, сам не зная, кого имеет в виду — Блейта или себя. Тот снова улыбнулся, явно прочитав эту мысль.  
— Итак, Искатель готов к испытанию, — нарочито небрежно сказал Мадс через минуту, когда немного успокоился. — Покажем его твоим ребятам?  
Блейт кивнул.  
— Нападать на караваны станет сподручнее? — ровно спросил Мадс.  
— Искатель нужен мне не для грабежей.  
— Для чего тогда?  
Все еще смотря на дирижабль, словно боясь оторвать от него взгляд, Блейт сказал:  
— Ты когда-нибудь видел Разлом?  
Моргнув, Мадс нахмурился.  
Байки о Разломе обожали бедуины, захаживающие в дедов бар. Мадс не без любопытства слушал эти россказни, но никогда особо в них не верил. Говорили, что раньше мир был целым, а потом появился Разлом — черная трещина, исказившая землю и камень, перелететь которую могли разве что птицы. Бескрайняя пустыня с одной стороны и бездонная черта с другой — таким был нынешний мир.  
Пытался ли кто-то перебраться на другую сторону? Возможно, впрочем, вряд ли кому-то удавалось. Мадс считал Разлом красивой сказкой — такие появляются, когда людям нужна надежда в жизни.  
— Так вот зачем тебе дирижабль.  
Да, в этом был смысл, хотя затея Блейта и казалась безумной.  
— За Разломом есть город. Настоящий город, не помойка, как форпосты или вонючие дыры под землей. И мы найдем его, — твердо сказал Блейт.  
— С чего ты уверен, что город существует?  
— Я просто хочу в это верить. Во что ты сам-то веришь, Мадс? Неужели тебе не хотелось выбраться из пустыни? Хоть раз?  
— Конечно.  
Все они хотели внезапных перемен к лучшему, но мир и раньше был таким же как сейчас.  
— Миран и Брендон тоже не верили, — криво улыбнулся Блейт, — но теперь у нас есть Искатель.  
— Осталось испытать его, — напомнил Мадс.  
— Сегодня, — кивнул Блейт.

Мадс даже не предполагал, что новость о дирижабле вызовет такое оживление. На Искателя смотрели, как на чудо. Да он и был чудом.  
Пришлось повозиться, но когда накачали баллоны и вывели дирижабль из ангара, стало понятно — удалось, он полетит. Испытывать, однако, решили втроем: Мадс, Блейт и Миран первыми поднялись на Искателя. Девушка претендовала на роль рулевого, поэтому ей Мадс и объяснил технологию управления кораблем. Кажется, у Блейта прошел первый радостный восторг — он начал задавать вопросы, да еще в таком количестве, что Мадс не успевал отвечать.  
Двигатель работал ровно и без перебоев, и, что особенно радовало, так это система рулей и стабилизаторов. Работая над оперением, Мадс во многом полагался на собственные домыслы, так что изрядно переживал до поднятия в воздух — отлажено ли все должным образом или предстоит крупная переделка. К счастью, опасения не оправдались. Искатель был идеален.  
Сложности начались, когда они спустились, и Блейт рассказал о своих планах. Далеко не все хотели лететь неизвестно куда, да еще с возможностью никогда не вернуться. Блейт дал высказаться каждому, затем начались споры. Кто-то не верил в существование настоящего города, кто-то считал, что за Разломом не осталось людей, а лишь мутанты, пьющие кровь нормальных людей. Старые байки. Мадс наслушался подобного еще в Дельте и верил в «кровожадных каннибалов» не больше, чем в сам мифический город.  
К вечеру люди разошлись, но обсуждения не смолкли и ночью. Предстояло принять важное решение, для многих — смертельное и необратимое.  
Мадс отправился к себе, но в коридорах Дома его поймала Миран.  
— Ты молодец, — сказала она первым делом. — Честно говоря, я не так уж верила в эту затею с дирижаблем.  
— А Блейт точно знал, что я справлюсь, — заметил Мадс.  
— Ты ему нравишься. — Миран улыбнулась. — Уж кому-кому, а нашему Блейту не занимать веры в соратников. И я рада, что здесь он не ошибся.  
Мадс припомнил разговор об ошибках — той ночью в ангаре. Треви не дожил до утра, но стараниями Гэви Барк выкарабкался. Блейта никто не винил в произошедшим, но, кажется, он сам не мог простить себя.  
— Послушай, Мадс, — Миран понизила голос, — ты ведь полетишь с нами?  
Он ждал вопроса, однако…  
— Не знаю, — честно ответил Мадс. — Я хочу, это правда, но… Знакомый мне мир здесь, а что ждет нас там? Я даже Разлома не видел и не верил в его существование. Я не Блейт, Миран, у меня нет его веры. И воображения, наверное.  
— Ты собрал дирижабль, малыш. — Она положила руку ему на плечо. — Поверь, это многого стоит. Если решишь остаться, придется рассчитывать только на себя. Наша банда изжила себя, люди разбредутся кто куда, к тому же…  
Миран замолчала, задумавшись.  
— Ты вряд ли знаешь, — вздохнув, сказала она, — но кто-то сливает наши планы конкурентам.  
— Блейт упоминал о предательстве.  
— Вот как? Интересно. Но если ты знаешь, тем лучше. У нас осталось не так много времени, тут два варианта: либо мы уходим из этих мест, либо нас перебьют. Понимаешь теперь, почему Блейт так надеялся на Искателя? А без хорошего техника дирижабль долго не протянет.  
— Почему мне кажется, что мое участие — дело решенное? — проворчал Мадс.  
— Понятия не имею, — хмыкнула Миран. — А теперь вали спать, выглядишь как пустынная мышь на последнем издыхании.

Согласилось лететь всего девять человек, не считая Блейта, Миран, Брендона и Мадса. Тринадцать душ на борту — счастливое число для команды.  
Несколько дней ушло на подготовку, сборы и пополнение запасов. Кое-кто заранее покинул лагерь, забрав граверы. Все равно улетавшим они уже не понадобятся. Мадс провел инструктаж, впервые почувствовал себя кем-то по-настоящему важным. Блейт так и не спросил, полетит он или нет, словно ответ был давно известен и не требовал обсуждения. Вероятно, он просто прочитал мысли Мадса, хотя в отношении Блейта сложно сказать наверняка — его не подводило и обычное чутье.  
День «отплытия» настал быстро.  
Мадс в пятый раз проверил свой список, все ли взяли: запасные баки с топливом, запчасти… Лишних вещей на борту Искателя не было.  
Вездесущий Чирун ходил за Мадсом хвостом, но, что странно, все больше помалкивал.  
— Иди к Миран и Блейту, — предложил Мадс, — в рубке куда интереснее, чем у меня.  
Чирун помотал головой.  
— Я не буду мешать, — серьезно пообещал он.  
— Дело-то не в этом…  
— Ну тогда не прогоняй меня, я буду тихо сидеть, обещаю.  
— Только ничего не трогай. — Мадс отвернулся к панели датчиков.  
В машинном отделении было тесновато; сильно пахло топливом и смазкой. Мадс сверял показания приборов, прикидывая, что делать в случае той или иной ситуации. В критический момент все могли решить какие-то секунды промедления.  
— Эй, Мадс, — сказал Чирун, — а из меня получится механик, как думаешь?  
— Если не будешь прикарманивать плохо лежащие детали.  
— До сих пор дуешься? Сто лет прошло!  
— С чего это ты решил податься в механики? — И правда стало интересно.  
— Так я смогу приносить пользу уже сейчас, а тебе ведь нужен помощник.  
Обернувшись, Мадс смерил его долгим взглядом.  
— Пожалуй, из тебя может что-то получиться, — вынес он вердикт.  
— Правда? Ура-а!  
Чирун в один прыжок оказался рядом и, плюнув на ладонь, протянул Мадсу руку.  
— Плюнь и разотри, — пояснил он в ответ на вопросительный взгляд.  
— Зачем?  
— Старое бедуинское братание. Давай!  
— Только если угомонишься после этого. — Мадс плюнул на ладонь и пожал руку Чируна.  
— Дело сделано! Ты обещал!  
— Раз теперь ты мой помощник, сходи-ка в мастерскую и принеси ящик с инструментами — по-моему, я что-то забыл.  
Чирун убежал, а вместо него явился Блейт. Мадс только вздохнул про себя: вряд ли на Искателе он хоть на минуту останется один.  
— Все нормально? — спросил Блейт, спускаясь по лестнице к Мадсу.  
— Ага.  
— Мы закончили, ждем только твоей команды и можем взлетать.  
— Все работает, как и должно, я просто перестраховываюсь.  
Шеи коснулись — теплое ощущение пальцев, а не холодной кожи перчатки. Вздрогнув, Мадс глубоко вздохнул. Прикосновение разбудило желания, которых он до того не испытывал.  
— Блейт?..  
— Повернись ко мне.  
Мадс развернулся, оказавшись с ним лицом к лицу. Блейт провел пальцем по его щеке, приблизился и коснулся носом. Губы обдало теплым дыханием.  
— Что это значит? — спросил Мадс.  
— Необязательно говорить. Я знаю, чего тебе хочется.  
Поцелуй вышел долгим — не таким, как в ангаре. Обветренные сухие губы. Дыхание Блейта.  
Когда-то Мадс думал, что будет противно, но испытал он совсем другие чувства.  
— Еще раз? — Чуть отстранившись, Блейт изогнул губы в легкой усмешке.  
Кивнув, Мадс подался к нему сам.  
Раньше чужие прикосновения скорее раздражали, да и никто не трогал Мадса так, как это делал Блейт. Он не понимал, в чем отличие, но прекрасно его ощущал.  
— Не забивай голову, — прошептал Блейт, обнимая его.  
Мадс положил подбородок ему на плечо.  
— Почему ты только сейчас? — Он даже не закончил мысль, зная, что Блейт поймет и так. — И давно?  
— Наверное, с того момента, как увидел тебя на полу у двигателя для Искателя. У тебя было такое лицо… Я подумал, что ты бы понял. Искатель, Разлом… Все.  
— Мог бы и раньше сказать.  
— Ты бы решил, что я использую тебя.  
— А потом ты узнал о Дермоте.  
— Мадс, — Блейт взял его за плечи и посмотрел в глаза, — я не хотел, чтобы ты сравнивал. Твое прошлое меня не волнует, пусть оно и останется всего лишь прошлым.  
— Согласен, — улыбнулся Мадс.  
— Ты нужен нам на Искателе. И мне.  
— Это я запомню. А теперь идите в рубку, мой капитан, и командуйте отчаливать. Здесь нас больше ничто не держит.


End file.
